1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag configured to transmit/receive information via radio communication with a RFID circuit element provided with an IC circuit part storing information and a tag antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to read/write information contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag and a reader (reading apparatus)/writer (writing apparatus) is known. For example, a RFID circuit element provided at a label-like RFID tag includes an IC circuit part storing predetermined RFID tag information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part for information transmission/reception, and even if the RFID tag is stained or arranged at a hidden position, an access (information reading/writing) to the RFID tag information of the IC circuit part is possible from the reader/writer side, and practical use in various fields including merchandize control, inspection process and the like is expected.
As an apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag (recording apparatus) configured to write information in such RFID circuit element, the one described in JP, A, 2004-82432 is known. In this prior art, when a band-like tag tape (mount) on which a rectangular label pieces (labels) are bonded with a predetermined interval is fed out of a roll of a tape with RFID tags (roll paper) and fed on a feeding path, predetermined RFID tag information generated on the side of the apparatus is transmitted to the antenna of the RFID circuit element built in each label piece and sequentially written in the IC circuit part (IC chip) connected to the antenna, and print information corresponding to the written RFID tag information is printed by a printing device (recording head) on the surface of a RFID label so as to complete a RFID label.
In general, a RFID label produced by performing writing of RFID tag information by an apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag (writing apparatus) of the prior art and related print is provided on a target to be managed (products and the like) by affixation and the like. Then, by reading the RFID tag information out of the RFID label provided at the product and the like by a reader (reading apparatus), information relating to the product is obtained and management and the like of the product is conducted. In order to actually conduct product management and the like by producing the RFID label and using the same as above, a system provided with both functions as reader and writer is needed. However, a writer of prior art does not have a function as reader or even if it has such function, the reader function is constituted only for communication with a tag for writing and the reader function can not be applied to management of the product and the like. Thus, a reader should be prepared separately.
On the other hand, in the apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag of the prior art, if a usual print label not provided with a RFID circuit element is to be produced, for example, an apparatus antenna configured to perform radio communication with a RFID circuit element and a command-information generating portion configured to generate command information are not required. In such a case, if the apparatus antenna and the command-information generating portion can be used for another purpose, convenience can be improved. There is also an advantage that even while the RFID label is not produced, the apparatus antenna and the command-information generating portion are not left idle but can be used effectively, for example.